


Prologue

by aerobesk



Series: The Elements [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A background for the different Elements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue

While the Elementals were once a high and mighty race, their descendants weren’t always regal enough to share in their glory. In fact, the original Elementals were the only ones who kept the given names. The descendants of the four were given nicknames in this day and age: Wisps, Gems, Drops, and Flares.

The Wisps of the Air Kingdoms of the north are the most regal and tradition holding of the Elements. They stay hidden away in their temples most of the time and you rarely seen one out and about, unless you know where to look.

The Gems of the Earth Kingdoms of the East are the most grounded (excuse the pun) of the Elements. Their cities thrive mostly underground or on top of mountains, and while they understand the most about the earth and its creatures, they understand the least about the other Elements.

The Drops of the Water Kingdoms of the South are the most people-oriented of the Elements. They enjoy surrounding themselves with others, especially other Elements, people that they can learn from. Their cities are mostly empty sea villages, and it’s hard not to find a Drop in almost any town.

The Flares of the Old Fire Ruins to the West are the rarest Elements. They were seen as dangerous, reckless, and useless quite a few years ago, and most of them were wiped out in the raids. There isn’t a Fire Kingdom left standing, and if you’re lucky enough to find a Flare, you better talk to them quick, because most Flares move around constantly so that word of their presence doesn’t reach other Elements.

Other than just regular people, the only other type of person is a Neutral, and they’re so rare that they are barely even worth mentioning. A Neutral is a person who can neutralize any Element magic. It doesn’t matter it it’s a flood, a wall of rock, a ring of fire, or a tornado; they can see the magic and rip it apart. As long as it was created by an Element, they can destroy it. Although, since they're even more rare than Flares, as they were rounded up and mostly killed through overuse against Flares during the raids, there are probably about 30 left in the nations, so it’s hardly a thriving society.

The only thing that really marks an Element is the tattoo. Most parents will give their child a tattoo with the symbol of their kingdom. It usually has their name somewhere in it, and they are always beautiful. Some are easy to see, some not. But every Element has one.


End file.
